A New Pal and the Christmas Eve Snowdown
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Rosado wasn't always with Chusky and Skitters, infact fate was the only thing that ever made them meet, even if it happened at both the best and the worst day ever: Christmas Eve! Rosado was in a showdown against the snow, no, a 'snowdown' that day.


Hey, it's like a couple of weeks 'till Christmas and I want to write a sorta happy Christmas Eve tale about three of my more 'normal'(?) characters: Rosado the male pink furred Rattata, Chusky the female pastel furred Raichu(I underline 'female' because everyone keeps calling her a guy! Sheesh), and Skitters the Furret Pokemorph, who is basically a human with Furret ears and a tail and Furret feet.

This takes place a year ago in the S.B world and is kinda an explainer for how Rosado came to meet Chusky and Skitters(Who have almost aways been together since the dawn of time) on Christmas Eve.

Oh, and I apologize for any typos, I twisted my wrist hauling wood for our woodstove and the power has been out so I'm writing by generater power! My wrist is now bandaged and braced so I have a tad bit more difficulty typing, but they can't keep a good dog down(I'm no dog, mind you though).

* * *

Great, ragged breaths escaped his muzzle coated in a powdery wisping fog.

He shook, twitched his chilled whiskers and squeaked. There he stood, shame on his face. A sure sign he'd slacked off on his nut gathering and hoarding this year. And he realized his folly now, when it was far too late to be helped.

His bright eyes dimmed as he suddenly felt faint, he was surely doomed. Pink, drooping ears shot up and he inhaled through his sniffer deeply, was that...it was! The faintest sound of the crackling of burning wood and the smell of smoke and warm home cooked treats. That meant that there was but one shot now... And he sure as hell wasn't going to let it zip by so easily. _I am Rosado the Rattata,_ he thought proudly, his whiskers perking as he stood up and he placed a paw to his chest. _And I do not give up hope quite so easily._

He sniffed the wind, determined the direction of his destnation then, he took off, trusting in his senses to save him.

---------------

Chusky's eyes were sparkling in awe and she grinned widely. The "pretties" as she so lovingly titled them were hung and strung everywhere! She so adored the shimmering and shining lights that hung along the loaded down branches of their Christmas tree and the edges of the house and the stockings and... Well, she loved everything!

Skitters had learned well from the first Christmas she had shared with Chusky last year and had taken great care to exclude as much pink as possible this year. Thank you Mew!

"Chusky, isn't this wonderful?" Skitters asked as she sat a tray of freshly dipped and baked caramal apples out to cool before she put on the freshly chopped nuts. Then she sat out the recently made candycanes in a bowl after they had cooled off enough to be touched. "Yes!" Came a half muffled reply right as the Raichu began to rapidly shove and stuff her cheeks full with said candycanes. "Don't eat so many at once, or you'll get a tummy ache!" she scolded and patted the squeaker. "Chuuu."

Skitters turned and started to get out the store boughten cookies out. After all, the Pokemorph couldn't cook all that well, and had been winging it on many occasions before.

She swung her tail, laughing as she got the result she intended to get. For her tail had gracefully put an old record of Christmas jingles onto the anxious record player. The house became filled with softly playing tunes such as "Jingle Bells" an the two began to sway to the soft jingle beat. Skitters laughed, "This is too awsome!" she declared high with happiness and holiday cheer.

Chusky's ears shot up and she ran to the window. "Skit!" she yelled. "Hmm?" "It's snowing! Yay!" Skitters eyes widened as she paused in her dancing to race towards the window. "Really?" Came a squeal of giddyness and an even louder squeal followed as the Furretian human found her friend's words to be true.

"How lovely," she sighed contently.

------------

"How awful." Rosado spat, seething his rage through clenched, chattering teeth. _First thing that goes wrong: it snows._ he grumbled inside his head.

He was using bipedal locomotion and had both fore paws wrapped tightly around himself and his tail tucked tightly between his legs to where it rested against his exposed belly.

He began to sneeze and cough. "Damn, what now? The bloody Plague?!" he roared. Paw-pace by paw-pace he marched, even when his ears became numb and cupped full of snow he still didn't waver, he held his head higher, proudly snuffling and shuffling as he went.

He was Rosado, and if he could talk it then, he could very well walk it! And soon even his paws became so weary that they pleaded for rest, but stop he wouldn't. Oh, hell no he wouldn't stop now, not when he'd already made it this far.

As he continued on, he saw a low hanging ceder branch and with what little feeling he still had in his paws, he snapped off a limb and continued onward while using the brach as a makeshift umbrella.

He sighed tiredly as he shook the ice off and out of his ears and marched on.

He was just a pink blur in the swirling storm of white.

---------------

_It wasn't just my imagination!_

Chusky realized, blinking and wiping the fog off the glass in the window frame. Every here and then she would see a pink blotch-like blur, sometimes it was moving closer, other times it would be blown off course and then it would fall or dissappear into a nearby snowdrift.

But what was it? Whatever could be out there? Was it a Jigglypuff or Cleffairy? No! It had been more like a...a... Snubull? Nope, not even that.

The Raichu fought the impulse to run out and hold whatever the stange pink thing was close to her. She felt drawn to it, as she was drawn to most pink things. This was one of her biggest flaws. An difficulty controlling her lust for anything that was declared "pinkness" , but it had to be a certain hue or it wasn't a bother. Megenta was more of a melted red and it wasn't a pesk. And then that really really hot pink that wasn't anything a shade or even a type of pink wasn't a concern for the Healthy Habits Sociaty(H.H.S.) that Skitters had signed the Raichu up for last year.

Chusky twitched her pastel fuzzed ears and blinked her distant shimmering gray eyes. Was it Pokian? Human? Perhaps neither? Or possibly even both?

Whatever it was it was sure acting clumsy and probably even numb with cold. Yet it was still getting closer even though the swift gusts of icy snow were a hard hindrance to bypass.

-----------

He sneezed, then groaned, his ears felt like clumps of frozen clay and he had icicles hanging from his whiskers. He'd lost his only shelter in one of his many tumbles and now he no longer held his head quite so high, for that had been a stupid thing to do in the first place. And when he held his head up it only made his vision full of sharply stinging icy images from the storm.

He felot his feet give out once more and his right side hit a rock as he slipped along the snowy side of the path.

Rosado gagged, ice had filled up his maw and gotton in his lungs, he coughed it up, cringing at how raw his chest felt inside. He'd been falling a lot more now and he knew that it was time to give up n bipedal locomotion for his balance had become so weak that he could not walk like that without steering himself into a dangerous obstical such as a thinly iced pond, which would prove to be a surefire deathtrap. And he didn't want to become a fuzzle mousecicle.

He dropped to all fours and ran as best as he could, caramel and cookiedough and other scents of warmpth and comfort filled his nose, urging him to hurry as he went, and hurry he did. He curled his tail up behind him and flattened his ears against his head and barged onward.

Dashing through the hellacious snow.

He kept telling himself that the furious wind and icy barrage was only an illusion, an illusion that was chilling him to the flesh even!

He ran on the snow and frosty soil crunching beneath him as he went.

Then, tragedy. He hit a rock! Only this time instead of slipping or slamming to the side, he veered straight through the air and up so high he feared coming down, then, he crashed through several tree branches and finallyended up on his back, sliding too fast to time his speed on the slippery thickly iced(thank goodness) pond in the front of the house's yard.

But he didn't stop there, no, he slid all the way to the other side of the frozen pond and onto the welcome mat. His left side smashing like a limp brick against the steel door.

He groaned and gasped as he tried to breath while terribly winded. He felt sleep begin to pull him in and overtake him in his overwhelmence of pain. But he fought it writhling and shaking in defiance as he felt his power draining rapidly and his energy drop so sharply he feared he would die, he couldn't keep conciousness much longer and his whole body ached so badly he felt a stiff blanket of death draping over him. "Bah... I wish..." he uttered his broken sentence in a hoarse rasping squeak before everything went black and he no longer felt the pain...

----------

Chusky heard something hit the door not long after she made a grab for the fresh crispy cookiess and abandoned her watching post. Even though "Santa Baby" was playing loudly and Skitters was humming along to the song he heard something through it all.

Chusky lazily watched the Furret Pokemorph as she swept up all the spilled crumbs with her strong and furry tail while laughing and humming somemore.

"And hurry down the chimney to me." she sang along, rubbing her itchy clothed ears(They had been covered to keep the dust out of them) as she went.

Chusky rolled her eyes and ran to the door as soon as Skitters had turned her back. A soft but desperate scraping and scratching noise sounded out, like something in the throughs of death was fighting to get in. But suddenly the sound faded away and no other noise came from the other side. The Raichu turned the doorknob with her long tail and pushed it open.

"Hello?" she whispered, nothing-

then, her eyes caught sight of a tail and it was-"Pink!"-pink.

She grabbed at the tail pulling it closer, a deathly still Rattata was dragged into veiw along with the tail as it belonged to the mouse.

"Oh, dear me. You poor, poor- Pink! I, er, I mean, your soo bruised and battered..." her gray eyes darkened and she clutched the creature close to her chest. She turned pulling the door shut with her tail and shutting out the vile cold that had ravaged the poor soul she now held close in her paws.

Skitters was icing several cookies that were in a new batch and painting white stripes onto red candycanes while listening to the song "I Want A Hippopotas For Christmas" which Chusky always thought was the damned funnist tune she'd heard yet.

Skitters had her eyes half closed and the chu doubted she'd notice the new being for a few good long minutes.

Chusky sauntered over to the fireplace and sat down with the Rattata firmly grasped in her pastel furred paws, she dusted off all the ice she could at the moment. She frowned, nudged the mouse closer to the fire, but she began to worry now, he wasn't breathing... She began to panic, but finally composed herself, and did something completely new, she grabbed him by his tail and shook him up and down lightly before whapping him softly on the rear with the lightning bolt end of her tail. The mouse coughed and coughed and after he started breathing again Chusky held him closer now, murmerring more reassuring "chus" to the small pink bundle of fur.

He was shivering now, and she nudged him even closer, holding him up so he didn't fall, she made sure he was close enough to dry, but not too close to where he would fry.

As soon as the Rodent's shivering ceased Chusky held him close to her once more, only this time like a beloved one.

-

Skitters suddenly paused and took a break, turning off the music and pouring up a glass of warm cocoae sat down sipping her glass of cocoa and when the sound of her chu's chus met her ears she finished her glass, stood up and walked over to place it in the sink to wash later and then started to go see what all the fuss was about.

When she peered over Chusky she fought to stifle a shriek, there sat Chusky hugging a pink Rodent! Oh, Skitters then fought back a wave of laughter, she'd only been surprised, after all, she loved Rodents.

Except for Raticates, they had always been known to be vicious even to a wanderer who stopped to try and help an injured one, what if this one chose to evolve?

It would go mad with gnawtyness.

She'd been but a child when the first flocking attacks occured. And then at the memory she took several deep breathes, why was this little thing being so still? And where had it come from?

Was it dead? No, it was breathing, but just faintly.

Without looking up the Raichu spoke to her, "Skitters would you lease get me a thermos full of warm carrot juice?" Her pet asked calmly, fearing to look up and show her contented face as she played with the fur atop the Rattata's head.

Skitters had soothed herself and was now composed so she nodded, but realizing the chu couldn't see it she spoke up. "Sure thing, Chusky." She breathed and quickly fetched the requested beverage in the requested container. She warmed it in the microwave so it was warm not scaldingly hot.

She handed the cylindar to the chu who turned the top and sat it down face down as she poured some of the juice into the cup-like lid. She then proceded to place the cup to the mouse's muzzle, sighing in relief when it began to drink the warm carrot juice. "Down is good." she praised and smiled, refilling the cup once, twice three times and by then it was all gone.

Skitters took the empty thermos and lid and went to put it in the sink with her glass. Why carrot juice?" she asked and paused.

"Carrots and its juice perks up and re-energizes a Rodent quickly, but without sending them into shock in the proccess."

"Oh...right." Skitters murmerred and felt slightly stupid for asking now.

--------

His senses were crawling back slowly now; sight lagged like a lame Stantler. What was this feeling? Warmpth and all fuzzy inside; a feeling of belonging and beloving. He felt heat and heard all the noises of a blazing fire. He began to wonder. _"Am... I dead?"_ whether he spoke it or merely thought it he really couldn't tell.

"Is this Hell?" he asked once more only re-wording his question. "Oh, no, dear me no." came a voice followed with the softest most angelic laugh he'd ever heard before.

_That voice is like an angel's _"Then, I live?" "Oh, yes indeedy!" Came the reply in that same sweet voice, and, even though he felt frostbitten and stiff and achy he felt warmer right now than even summer's warmest rays could ever make him.

And his sight, still hobbling along in its slow lameness, finally returned. As he opened his eyes he tilted his head slightly back and looked up, it was a female Raichu, a pretty pastel furred Raichu at that.

"Hiya there, little fella. I'm Chusky." She said and lifted him up in front of her to look him straight in the eye. _Pretty gray eyes._ he thought and smiled politly, his smile died and he stiffened, who was the mutant? Skitters having taken note of his obvious dismay upon seeing her, looked away and Chusky odded.

"Soo'kay." She said and held him out to Skitters who patted him lightly and scratched around his tender ears. Chusky began to speak once more, "I don't bite and neither does Skitters here. You see, we're all pals here. I'm just sorry you had to suffer on the long trek to this place." The Raichu said and Skitters nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me not to speak up and all. I'm Rosado, and I've no home so I was wondering..." "You can live here!" The two shouted simultaniously.

"Thank you mai'ms!" he replied giddy.

And so he stayed, Skitters and Chusky had to help him out as he had bruised several ribs and fractured a tail vertabrae along with a broken left hind leg from when he'd slammed against their door. He also suffered from severe frostbite and a bitter cold. Skitters had another mouth to feed and tend to, but she believed it was all worth the obvious joy that Chusky got from the Rattata's company.

Rosado's ribs and everything else except his leg had healed before New years Eve had even gotton close by.

Chusky held him close and closer 'till she got in the habit of always holding him close to her heart no matter how much he fussed. Once or twice a week they'd get into some of the craziest lover's spats, but they'd always simmer down to an apology and a hug.

And Skitters found the two to be the most hilarious dou ever so she'd even get a laugh out of the two here and there.

"Thank you for staying with us when you could have left, thank you so much, Rosado." She said looking down at the drowsy mouse that was curled up in her arms. "...Welcome... Fuzzy ears." he replied. "Hey!"

And Skitters rolled her eyes as she reconized the beginnings of a quarrel coming on. "Alls wellthat ends well. Happy Holidays you two." She said to the Rodents and laughed as Chusky made a comment about Delibird's having more sense.


End file.
